story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Elijah (SoW game)
Elijah (エリア Eria) is a bachelor in Story of World (video game). A confident and serious boy, Elijah lives with his family at their own house. Loves to learn, but hates it when he gets bad grades on school. He will not arrive in town until the first diary is completed, restoring the power of study back to Funville. He becomes interested in Beata, and they will end up marrying each other if you choose not to pursue Elijah. When Elijah is not at house, he can often be found at the library reading. Black Love Event (Gift) Requirement: Elijah's name tag is at black or further Out of your house in the morning and you will see Elijah standing there for a gift. If his gift is accepted, he will give you a Smoked Salmon. ---- Purple Love Event (Request) *Not on Monday *Elijah's name tag on his dialogue box is at blue or further *You have seen the Black Love Event Walk into Elijah's house and the player will see a cut-scene, where he wants her to cook a Marinated Fish. There are two ways to obtain that food. The first way is to cook it by combining Oil + Onion + Tuna. The second way is just to buy it inside a small diner at Delight Apartment for 840 Cash. ---- Blue Love Event (Confession) *Elijah's name tag on his dialogue box is at yellow or further *You have seen 4 of his love events An event will occur after those requirements mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. After receving the Ring, be sure to give it to wait until Saturday or Sunday, between 10:00 to 12:00. Talk to Elijah so he should accept the ring. ---- Yellow Love Event (Date) *Sunny weather *Elijah's name tag on her dialogue box is colored purple or further *You have seen the Black Love Event Upon waking up in the morning, the player will receive a phone call from Elijah. She asks if the player is free for a date. Be sure to show up on the mountaintop at 16:00. After the player has seen all 5 of Elijah's Love Events and he took the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending your wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or you can enter it yourself. The chosen new name canot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born after marrying Elijah will act relaxed, soft-spoken, and sweet. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have blond hair, cyan eyes, and light skin. For Nordic marriage candidates, the baby boy's clothing will be colored gray, whilst the baby girl's clothing is colored lilac. Black Rival Event *At the school library *8:00 to 10:00 *Not on Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Elijah (Boy Player)/Beata (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married ---- Purple Rival Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Elijah (Boy Player)/Beata (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married When the player wakes up, Beata wants to take Elijah on a date. If the player accepts, he will ask her to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change but Elijah will be okay. This same event happens inverse if the player is female. ---- Blue Rival Event *Wake up in the morning *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Elijah (Boy Player)/Beata (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married If the person is playing as a female character and upon waking up in the morning, Beata will ask about her relationship with Elijah. Because we are friends, she asks for the player's advice. Encouraging Beata will make her relieved, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Ruud himself, discourage her. This same event happens reversely if the person is playing as a female character. ---- Yellow Rival Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weathe *Elijah (Boy Player)/Beata (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married One year after triggering the yellow rival event, Elijah and Beata will celebrate their wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either of them one day before, asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be told, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to witness Matteo and Gianna's wedding. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. You will attend the rival wedding, and the other guests are the respective families of rival couple (if they have one). Once the event is over, you will return back to your house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed afterwards. After marriage, Elijah and Beata will have a son named Elia. Category:Story of World (video game) characters Category:Story of World (video game) Bachelors